You Read My Mind
by vickydd
Summary: Percy was cursed. He refused the goddess of love, and now he can read minds. Humor, romance, mystery, and conflict are sure to happen when he falls in love. How can he stand anyone's thoughts? Especially the pure-minded intelligent girl's, Annabeth Chase. Very FUNNY! Rated T for cussing and some more mature situations. I'm paranoid. R&R Please!
1. 50 Years Ago

**You Read My Mind… **

**By Vickydd**

**This story has won the poll. It's humor and romance. A bit of mystery too… I hope this story is original…I think I read twilight a bit too much though… oh, well.**

**PS: Percy's not a demigod, he just knows about the gods cause of Aphrodite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Chapter 1: 50 Years Ago

_He's sexy… and single._

Ok, I so did not need to hear that. Especially not from my 40 year old 11th grade teacher, Mrs. Dodds. Gross, gross, gross.

"Mr. Jackson? Would you do the honors of solving the question on the board for us?" she asked. I looked up at her, trying not to puke, and then looked at the board. I heard the answer in the nerd's next to me head. In less than 1 minute I stopped pretending to think and answered

"x equals 7; y equals 13." I replied, casting a look to the nerd next to me as if to say thank you. In truth, I could barely read what was on the board. Stupid dyslexia.

Times like these made me want to hug the crap out of Aphrodite, and afterwards drop her. We have a very love hate relationship. It's what made me end up with my damned curse after all.

"Correct as always, Mr. Jackson. Now, this month we will be studying advanced…" blah, blah, blah. I didn't like cheating, ok maybe I did, but as she read through the notes and answers I made a mental image and wrote my notes.

_I cheated on him…I did….I'm such a slut…_

_I need to meet Jake for the cocaine tonight…_

_My parents are getting a divorce…this can't be happening…_

_Are those my balls? O my god, I am so so drunk *mental giggles*_

_Ow, I stabbed myself with a pencil…_

_Shit, my mom's gonna kill me. I'm preggers!_

_Will Mrs. Dodds ever shut up?_

Wait a sec, that last one I recognize. Thalia. I smirked at her ideas of accidentally murdering Mrs. Dodds. Thalia always made me laugh randomly in class or wish she could hear my thoughts back. She was one of the only people who knew my secret. We bicker constantly and our friend is like, "If we were all brothers and sisters, then I'd be the middle child. Which is ironic since I'm the youngest."

_Hey Perce? Why are you smirking? Tell me at lunch?_

Here's him now. I laughed in my head as I heard Nico di Angelo think/talk to me. He probably found it annoying that he couldn't hear me. Did you know how much blackmail material you could get from hearing thoughts? No secrets whatsoever.

_I am so asking him out today, I have to. He'll say yes, won't he? I am the prettiest girl here right? He has to._

Ah, Drew Tanaka…. Lovely girl, just splendid really. NOT. You should hear what she thinks about our music teacher, Mr. Apollo. Wait…unless your 17 you really shouldn't…. even I don't want to hear it, and I'm like, 50 years old in reality. Just a normal cursed 50 year old stuck in a 17 year-old's body. And what sucks is that according to Aphrodite, I am more lethal than a love potion. I asked why a love potion would be lethal… she told me to read Harry Potter and Twilight.

Ok, laugh all you want, a 17-year-old dude read Twilight. I only liked it cause I could completely relate to Edward. And if you're wondering how I read it with Dyslexia, well than just remember the little fact that I don't necessarily have to be holding the book. I, my friends, can read minds.

I know what you're all thinking (literally), and it's impossible. But peoples, it's true, so whatevs.

It's not like I wanted it anyway.

_That dude is so weird, he's always smirking or laughing randomly. All the girls want him, and he's so damn smart. Does he think he rules the world or something? Is he mad? I always thought he was off his rocker. Merlin's pants! I'm turning British. (Note to self: stop reading Harry Potter)_

Ok, I couldn't help it. I let out a chuckle. Everyone looked at me strangely…

"Mr. Jackson? May we help you with something?" Mrs. Dodds asked.

"Uh, no sorry, I just really have to stop reading Harry Potter." Sorry dude, I had to do that. The dude who thought that blushed. I cracked up again. Thalia and Nico were thinking the same thing: _At lunch._

_How did he know that? It's not like he can read thoughts or anything, right? Right? OMG, reading way too much Twilight. _

Ok, now I just need to go to the bathroom. I ran out of the room like the crazy person I am and quickly entered the bathroom, sliding my wall back to the wall and falling to the floor.

Slowly, my laughing turned into quiet tearless sobbing. Yeah, you could say I was bi-polar.

"Why bitch?! Why!?"

You have to understand the after 50 years of hearing other people's thoughts and feeling emotions that aren't yours, you go a bit insane indeed. It's quite cruel really.

Whenever someone within a football stadium radius from me dies, breaks up, does drugs, or has um…sexual relations… I feel it. In a way, the last time I lived my own life was 50 years ago…

_Everything was perfect. I had a lovely girlfriend, my mom had a new husband that was awesome, I was swim captain, getting scholarship offers and being the ultimate popular nice jock. Even school wasn't as bad as it used to be. I was getting Bs on everything. Everyone loved me, and I mean everyone. My 17__th__ birthday party was the next day and the whole school was invited. _

_Everything was normal that day. I went home, took a shower, did my HW, ate dinner, and then it went wrong…_

_Beep beep beep. I picked up the phone. Calypso, my girlfriend._

_"Hey, what's up?"_

_"Uh, Percy… I have to tell you something." She told me, hesitation and nerves were clear in her voice. I immediately thought: she's pregnant._

_"What is it Callie?" all my playfulness forgotten at the moment._

_"I want to break up." Those words broke me._

_"Why?" I choked out._

_"I, I, I don't love you anymore…" she told me, I could tell she was crying._

_"Calypso…" I whispered._

_"I'm sorry Percy. I just can't do this, I'm sorry. Bye…" the line went dead. I sat down on my bed not blinking or breathing. I threw the home phone across the room in frustration. _

_No, it cant be…only yesterday she told me she loved me. It cant be, it cant._

_That night I barely got any sleep. I woke up to a scream. It wasn't mine…it was my mom's._

_I left my room, bat in hand. "Who's there?"_

_I was answered by a knock on the back door. I slowly made my way to the kitchen, dropping my bat and picking up a knife. I walked towards the door. I unlocked it. And when I opened it, my life ended, officially._

_My mother and Paul were lying motionless, on the sidewalk. _

_April fools anyone? No, it was real, all of it. I ran to them. My mother had a stab wound under her ribcage. She was bleeding, Paul was dead by the looks of it. _

_"I love you sweetheart, happy," my mother coughed up some blood, "Birthday…"_

_I sobbed as I hugged my mother. The next thing I knew, I heard sirens and something hot and red was eating at the grass around the house. The murderer had set my house on fire. _

_I lost consciousness and woke up at the hospital. I hadn't been burned, nothing but I was still here. _

_"Happy birthday, Perseus Jackson." Said the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She looked different every other second, as she walked to me from the door._

_"Who are you?" _

_"I am the reincarnation of love, Aphrodite dear."_

_"Where are my parents?"_

_"Dead." As she said this, a look of malice came into her eyes, "Your precious Calypso is also."_

_"What!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. For a reincarnation of love, this person was heartless._

_"Do not worry Percy, you have me now." She told me._

_"I don't know you, for all I know, you killed my parents!" I yelled. _

_"What if I did? Surely, you could not resist me." My eyes widened._

_"You killed my family." Deadly quiet was my whisper._

_"Maybe, Percy. What is the use of family anyway? They would've died, betrayed you or something in the end. You should be happy I killed them now; you were going to die if I didn't. And I just can't have that, can I? I mean… How could the goddess of love and lust simply let the most perfect and sexy man on earth die? We can't have that…well, not until I'm done with you…Sorry, am I rambling?"_

_Before I knew it, I slapped her. She grabbed her cheek and her perfect curls covered her face._

_"Goddess of love, my ass. More like goddess of selfish heartless heartbreakers, bitch." I spat. Aphrodite looked up at me. Her eyes were on fire, hot pink fire, and her beautiful features were set in a scowl._

_"You will pay for that Perseus Jackson. I Aphrodite, daughter of the sea, love goddess, and wife of Hephaestus, curse thee now and forever. Only true, true love will ever save you, Perseus. But of course, if you rethink my offer I might change my mind. Goodbye, I hope to…see…you again."_

_I collapsed as she left in a puff of pink smoke. Now, 50 years later, her words haunt still my dreams._

So? Do you understand why in a way I want to murder Aphrodite and in another I want to hug her to death? Having anyone else's thoughts are better than having mine.

I am broken and cursed to never, ever, ever, find true love, again.

_Never say never- _Anonymous

**That last part was someone else's thought, you can guess who. Not Percy (it's obvious!)**

**Hope you liked it. BTW: Chaps will be longer, this is kind of like a prologue**

**Should I continue?**

**Please Review**


	2. Nicknames

**Here's the next chap. Thx for the reviews.**

**Key: **_thoughts or flash back_

_ 'thought person talking'_

'Another person talking to thought person'

"Normal monologue"

_Thoughts_ and then answers by Percy

Thoughts in flashbacks

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do you have to ****_read my mind_**** to know that I don't own PJO? (omg, I had to use that for this story, sorry for the lame joke)**

Chapter 2: Nicknames

I looked up the moment I heard that thought. I haven't heard it before, like the voice… it's a girl. I stood up and tried to hear her thoughts once again.

_I can't give up, not now. My mom might have left me but I am not losing my dad too. I will never say never. I still have a month to make sure he doesn't marry that lady._

I gasped and left the bathroom. The bell rang. Shit, now I'll never find her.

_Where's Lily? _Over there Selena.

_Brian is such a good kisser… _Ok then.

_Is that Selena? _No, that's Drew.

_Where the heck did I put my pencil?_

_I so failed that pop quiz!_ I have one next period.

I growled in frustration, now I'll never find that girl. ADHD sucks when you have so many random thoughts stuck in your head. I put my head in my hands and from an outsiders point of view I probably looked real wacko….Come on, concentrate.

_'Hi, my name is Anna—' _

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"So what were you laughing about today in class, I thought you were gonna puke when Mrs. Dodds asked you to solve the problem." questioned Nico.

I turned around and saw my two best friends. Both in their goth/punk/emo/rock attire. I wanted to curse them for their horrible timing, but they were my only friends, like real friends, and I could never stay angry for long.

"This one dude has problems, the other is a drunkee, Liz is pregnant, and her friends a drug addict. And Mrs. Dodds just needs a cat, fast. But the reason I laughed was because of Tyler hating on me and saying stuff like Merlin's pants. Then he convinced himself he read too much Harry Potter and when I said what I said he thought of mind reading and then that he should stop reading Twilight. I burst you know?"

They smiled.

"No, we don't know, but I guess we never will. At least we don't get constent headaches Mr. I Need an Aspirin." Thalia replied. I gave them a smile and continued to look around and concentrate while we walked to our lockers.

_'Thanks!' Ok, I got my schedule: Math first, Science, study hall, English, lunch, free, History/Geography, PE. Good, ok… let's see. Locker 135._

Percy's head popped up. His locker was 137. He'd be able to see the girl.

_I hate history! _I lived it.

_Why did I she break up with me? Come on, I'm not ugly am I? _Uh, yes you are.

_Ugh! I cant open my stupid locker to save my life!_ Got that right.

_Where's Percy? _

I looked up, it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was the Oracle of Delphi and she went to my school. For a while, I had actually thought I liked her. She was sweet, funny, and her thoughts were as honest as her speech. Then she had the visions. **(OMG I just noticed that Rachel is like Alice! Hehe)**

I was a bit broken after we "broke up."

We had kind of kissed last summer, well, she kissed me. It was the first kiss I had in 49 years.

_We were sitting in my car at the beach. I had taken her here to talk. I was going to tell her my secret, I had too. She was sitting there, artsy clothes, shining red hair, sparkling light green eyes, freckles sparkling across her nose; she was beautiful. _

This is so pretty, I love the beach. I can't believe he's taking me here. Why?

_I looked over at her, smirking. _

_"Hey Red," R. E. D – Rachel Elizabeth Dare, "Can you keep a secret?"_

Of course I can, it's definitely not new to me with my family.

_"Why? You got anything juicy Perce?" she asked._

_"Maybe I do." I smiled cockily and returned my eyes to the wheel._

He's so handsome when he smiles like that.

_I blushed unwillingly._

_"Percy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What does it take to get the clueless guy to kiss the girl?"_

_I almost choked. I had not heard or seen that coming. Completely random. Random I tell you._

_"Uh, I don't know?"_

_"Would this help?" and that's when she kissed me. We kissed for a while… That's when my phone beeped. _

_I pulled away and checked it._

**Oh, I just love messing with you Percy. Say hello to the new Oracle for me.**

**XOXO **

**- A**

After that, I kind've ignored Red for a while. She ended up having dreams and I finally let her back in when I heard her worried thoughts of _I'm going crazy!_ She knew my secret now and was ok with being oracle.

"Hey Red!" I called out for her. She looked up, startled.

"Oh, hey Perce. I need to talk to you later ok?"

"K, bye!" I returned to walking with Nico and Thals.

Oh, and you know the little **A** texts? I get them weekly, sometimes daily. Notes, messages, texts, etc. She loves to torture me. **(Ok…kindve stole this from Pretty Little Liars… to bad)**

Beep. Oh, look, perfect timing.

**Who's the new girl, handsome?**

**- A**

Thalia and Nico looked at me. They didn't know about **A** and my past, they just knew the facts; I can read minds.

Of course they were curious when I told them. They found out soon enough not to ask though.

I found my locker, 137. I searched my left side. Bingo.

At locker 135 was an athletic girl with curly blonde hair. She had gray eyes and pretty features. She wore a grey hoodie, dark skinny jeans, and grey converse. She was in the process of putting her books in her locker. I knew they had been her thoughts.

_Science, Math, and Geo/History on the left. English, Reading, and my folder on the right. Stuff over here. Crap, I forgot my lunch. Oh, well, I'll buy it or starve. I cannot believe they forced me to move here. Just because Susan has family here or because Susan this or Susan that! _

She slammed her locker door closed. Percy chuckled mentally. This girl has got some problems.

The girl in question, Anna-something, stomped off from her locker. Only to walk into Thalia, who's locker is 141.

"Watch it punk – Annabeth?" Thalia stopped when she actually saw the girl.

_Oh my god! It is Annabeth! I haven't seen her since 5__th__ grade! _

'Annabeth' looked up.

"Thalia?"

_It is her! It is! At least one good thing is going to come out of this! _Annabeth thought.

I cocked my head sideways and listened to the two girl's thoughts. Apparently, they both had lived in San Fran for their life before Thals moved and 'Annabeth' stayed. And now she was here. I'd never _heard_ of an 'Annabeth' inside Thals's thick head.

"Where have you been Pinecone Face!? I can't believe it's you. Why the heck didn't you answer my emails!?"

Thalia just looked at Annabeth, as if she was seeing a ghost. Opening and closing her mouth but no sound came out.

"Ok, I have got to ask, Pinecone Face Thalia? Really? How come I haven't heard that one before?" I interrupted. Nico grinned by my side.

"Yeah, Thals, why don't you tell us that one?" he added.

That shook Thalia out of her stupor.

_Boys, they ruin everything!_ Got that one right 'Pinecone Face'.

"It's none of your business, dimwits!" she glared then turned back to Annabeth. Turning British now are you, Thals?

"I can always make it my business, Brit." I replied coolly, searching her head.

_Annabeth and I had a tree house in a pine tree. Once, I wasn't paying attention and ran right into the tree. As I shook the tree, a bunch of pinecones fell on my face._

My now bigger grin told Thals I had read her mind.

"Uhg, sometimes I can't stand you Percy."

"I love you too Pinecone Face."

During this, none of us had noticed Annabeth gaping at me. Then I did.

_Who is this guy? He's uh, hot…like…uh, smoking… I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off? No, bad Annabeth. Shut up. _

It took all my will power not to blush really red or burst out laughing. Instead I said. "Hi, I'm Percy. I guess you met Emo 1. Nico here is Emo 2."

"WE ARE NOT EMO!" Exclaimed Thalia and Nico at the same time. They then looked at each other and blushed.** (Danny and Sam moment. Gods, I miss Danny Phantom and I still watch it although I'm 14)**

_Stupid Percy, read my mind. Why is Thalia so pretty in black!?_

I snorted. Annabeth looked at me funny.

_Shiz, now he read my mind I'll have to live this down for the rest of High School! _Yes, yes you will.

_ Um, okay… They're acting weird. Why did Percy just snort, twice? _Oh, Annabeth, if only you knew.

"Uh, hi, I'm Annabeth. And yeah, I used to be friends with Emo 1 apparently."

"Really Annie? Really? You haven't been here for 5 minutes and you're already agreeing with the enemy." Thalia complained.

"Enemy? I thought we were friends Thals?"

"Guess again Mr. Handsome."

"Now that is just plain mean."

"I know." Her smirk made me smile too.

"Oh, shut it, both of you. If it weren't for the fact that neither of you like each other, I'd say you were flirting." Nico butted in.

"We are not, and will never, flirt. If you didn't get this yet, I treat Percy here like my annoying little brother. You just treat him like an annoying older one." Thalia snapped.

"Ditto… well sister anyway." Percy replied.

"Same difference." Nico said.

"Uh, hello?" Annabeth said tentatively.

"Oh, sorry Annie." Thalia replied, turning back to her old friend. "How you been?"

"Oh, you know… the usual."

_Mom left, dad still a selfish jerk, almost to be step mother witch! But yeah… the usual._

"Actually Annie, I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I don't 'know'. I haven't known in 6 bloody years!"

_Percy's right, I am turning Brit._

"Told ya so." Oops, did I say that out loud?

Thalia face-palmed than glared at me.

"Really?" She asked me bitterly.

"Uh, yes?" I responded sheepishly.

This whole time Nico had a knowing smirk and Annabeth was completely confused.

"What are you talking about? She never said anything in the first place." She questioned. I rubbed my neck.

"I was actually talking to Nico…uh, he guessed that you knew Thalia over the summer and I said it was probably around the time of 'Luke', since Thals never talks about that time. Right Nico?"

Nico wasn't paying attention. I smacked the back of his head.

"Right Nico?"

"Oh, oh, yeah. Right, what he said." He caught on.

"O-kay then…" Annabeth said.

_Why the heck is Thalia with these wierdos? Well, I wouldn't mind hanging around with Mr. Handsome and I guess she kinda likes the Nico - Emo 2 - dude. _I take offense to that Annabeth dearest.

"Anyways, me and Nico here are just going to make an exit now, ok? K, bye! Have fun!" I said quickly. I grabbed a grumbling Nico and started down the hall.

I didn't even make it to the corner without bursting out in laughter.

_That is one Sexy weird guy, that is. _

Guess who?

**Did you like that chappie? I sure did. It was real fun to write!**

**Important: Just letting you know, since Perce can read minds at somepoints it might seem a bit 3****rd**** person on others people's feelins like:**

**Annabeth felt confused but I assured her.**

**Ok, now please review! I'll update with 5-10 reviews. **


	3. Meow

**Thank you for the reviews! 19 for 2 chaps, yay! Here is the 3****rd**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: V-I-C-K-Y! Vicky really wants to cry!**

**R-I-C-K! Because Ol' Rick owns PJ! **

Chapter 3: Meow

After Science for me, it was lunch. Thalia, Nico, and I had all classes but History/Geography and English together. Apparently, I had Geo/History and P.E. with Annabeth.

_I am going to be late… _to lunch?

_OH. MY. GOD! I have a date! _ Good for you? But I wouldn't want to be the guy.

_Chicken is so good. _If you say so.

_Ugh, I'm allergic to cats and their furry hairballs! _Aren't hairballs made of fur dude?

_That guy's ass is… awesome. _That's disturbing. I never needed to picture that. Never.

_She hasn't changed a bit. Still a smart ass and everything. It's too bad her mom left though. And next time I see Mr. Chase I will have a word with him. _

I looked at Thalia. She was at Annabeth's locker, talking to her old friend. I was curious. I usually knew exactly what was going on. I didn't like being left in the dark about what Thalia had in her past.

_I need to talk to Percy._

I looked over to Rachel who was across the hall. She had a locker diagonal to mine. I said bye to Nico and waved at Thalia. Then I started to walk towards Red.

"Hey Percy!" a sickly sweet voice says. I 'hear' them before I see them.

_Ok, shirt shows cleavage; skirt's extra short; heels are high; make-up is perfect; show time._ You look like a prostitute.

"Hi Drew." My voice is less exciting than a slug's.

_His voice is so deep and sexy…_ Yeah, there's a thing called puberty. I went into it 50 years ago, but the hormones still go strong.

"So," Drew took her perfectly manicured nail and slid it down my chest, "You free tonight?"

It was a Friday night. I had to fight off the urge to take push her hand, which was a little too low for my comfort. Girls were my one weak place. Aphrodite did it on purpose.

"Uh, if you count sleeping doing something than no. I'd have to say I was busy." I stuttered in the same voice.

_I wouldn't count sleeping… unless it's with somebody else, like me._ And the reason I don't like Drew: she's a slut.

"Well, than how bout we catch a movie?" same sickly sweet voice.

_And maybe do something else why we're at it… oh, Drew, you're so naughty!_

Another image I will never be able to un-see. Someone save me!

"Actually, I just remembered. I have a date, sorry." A date? Really? Is that the best I could do.

Drew's face turned into a scowl and for some reason she felt betrayed.

_He never goes out with me, but any other slut's ok with him._

"With who? That Rachel girl?" she asks, her hand on her hip and a scowl on her actually pretty face.

"No, someone else." I reply, warily scanning the crowd for Red. Great, she's no longer at her locker and is probably at lunch.

"Then who?" Drew persists.

"None of your business." I reply, keeping my cool.

"You don't have a date, do you?"

Crap.

_Oooh, liar, liar, pants on fire! _What are you? Six?

"Actually, yes, I do Drew." I argue, my mind searching for a fake name or a girl who wouldn't really care. **(OMG, read the last part of his sentence: I do Drew. Ew! Double meaning sucks!)**

"Then who, Percy? Tell me." She teases smugly.

That's when Annabeth chooses to walk in between us. I grab her wrist and bring her into my side, arm wrapped around her waist.

"Actually, it's with Annabeth here, right? I'm taking you to the movies tonight, just like I said." I give Annabeth a pointed look.

_What is he doing? I told Thalia he was strange – oh, oh…. I get it now. Should I play along? _

Yes please, I look at her pleadingly.

_What the heck. It's not like I mind being in this position. And Thalia told me he's single._

I feel myself blush and Annabeth starts talking.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you have to cancel?" she says believingly. I let out a sigh of relief in my head. Halleluiah.

I'm about to reply when the devil cuts in.

"Her? You're going on a date with her? You've got to be kidding me! She not even pretty!"

_Who does this chick think she is? Getting my man?_ I'm not your man Drew.

_Who does this slut think she is? It's obvious he doesn't like you? _Thank you Annabeth! For pointing out the obvious.

_Oh man, cat fight. Meow. _Really Nico?

_Uh, why is Percy's arm on Annabeth's waist? Is there something they're not telling me?_ No Thalia, this is all very coincidental. It could've been you or any other random person here.

By now we were getting a crowd and the thoughts were overwhelming. That's why I hate parties, or any event that has many people, all together, making noise.

"At least this isn't the 100th time I go after the same guy, unlike you. Desperate much?" Annabeth replies with a smirk. She wasn't even effected by the remark.

"No! Percy just hasn't realized he loves me yet." She says smugly.

Cue my gag.

"I do not love you, Drew. Can you please get over it? I'm pretty hungry and don't feel like missing lunch. I'm guessing Annabeth doesn't either." I respond, and with that, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I made our way to the cafeteria.

_'Ooooh, did you hear? Percy Jackson has got himself a girlfriend! I think I'll cry!' _Don't, and she's not real anyway.

_I can't believe he finally gets a girlfriend. _Not real!

_Did that just happen? What just happened? _I'm not sure myself Thals.

I look over at Thals. She narrows her eyes at me.

"What was that?"

"That was me trying to escape Drew with a brilliant plan of saying I had a date. I just didn't think of who with, but Annabeth came and played along. Sorry about that by the way." I look over to Annabeth, who my arm is still wrapped around, and let go of her.

_Aw, but he was so warm…and muscular…and he smelled really nice… I think I can get used to this._

I try not to blush as Annabeth responds, "It's okay, I hate girls like that. The ones who think they rule the world."

"Yeah, remember Kelly, Annabeth? Now that was one bitch I'm glad to get rid of. Remember how she would always flirt with Luke?"

_It was a pain, especially when I was trying to get him to notice me. _Aha! Another piece of the puzzle. Thalia liked a guy named Luke.

Immediately, as if she could read my mind (ironic right), Thalia turned to glare at me.

_You better not say a word to Nico. Maybe he'll finally get the guts to ask me…_

Her eyes widened at what she revealed. I laughed, forgetting Annabeth was there.

Thalia blushed. "You better not say a word if you know what's good for you Jackson." She hissed.

I raised my hands up in surrender, "I won't _say_ a single _word._" I can always write or text, right?

Thalia growls and throws her head back in surrender.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"What was that about?" Annabeth asks warily.

_It's like they were having a silent conversation… like telepathy. Weird._

I turned back to Annabeth and Nico, both staring at us curiously. Annabeth more so. I have a feeling that I'll have to be a bit more careful around Annabeth. She seems smart.

"Nothing." Thalia and I say at the same time and she glares at me.

"Once again… o-kay." She stretches out the ok awkwardly.

"Anyway, who wants lunch?" I ask.

Nico's stomach answers.

We make our way into the cafeteria laughing. But just as we enter, I hear the thoughts of the school pranksters.

Ladies and gentlemen! Let me present the Stoll Brothers.

And by what they're thinking, I need to move, and fast.

**Done Chap 3! I love writing this. **

**Important****: BTW, this story is going to have chapters that are always at least 1,200 words long, ok? I usually make them longer, but I wanted to update! And don't worry, my chapters can reach up to 3,500 words. It's just that this story is a lot more monologue since Percy doesn't have that many individual thoughts. Plus, it's hard to come up with things that are really funny and not repetitive. **

**When the summer starts I'll update faster!**

**Please Review! I'll update with 10! **


	4. Introductions, Introductions

**OMG, 15 reviews last chap in less than 2 days. And 40 in total! Are you trying to make my hands hurt from typing? I'm challenging you, after every chapter I deem good, I raise my review expectation. For now, it's 13. **

**Oh, and I thought I made this clear but: A = Aphrodite**

**Got it? Ok, Next Chap! What have the pranksters done?**

**Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I'll say it again: Read my mind! Haha.**

Chapter 4: Introductions, Introductions…

_This vent is stuffy. Achooo! Oh, hey look, it's Perce! Finally. Who's that girl? She's hot. Off track, you like Katie. 'Target acquired. You ready Connor?'_

_Why did I have to be the one in the guy's bathroom? It stinks. 'Roger that Travis. You ready?'_

_'Ready, let's see if this time we can finally catch him by surp – '_

"I can smell your cheap deodorant from all the way down here Travis." I state calmly, moving Annabeth out of the line of fire.

"What! How'd you know where I was?!" Travis opens the vent above the cafeteria door and pokes his head out.

"Mr. Stoll! What did I say would happen if I caught you in the ventilation again?" Mr. Lectric **(I sware, if you don't realize who this is supposed to be … you're hopeless.)**

_Oh, crud._

"Uh… I'm sorry?"

I diverted my attention from Travis and looked towards the boy's bathroom.

"Hey Connor? Someone who looks like they're gonna puke is heading for the toilets."

"Gross! I'm out! – hey? Nobody's puking. … oh, it's you. Haha, very funny… Connor and I were just testing out our walkie-talkies. Hehe…"

_How does he know when we're pulling something on him!?_

"That explains why there's a bucket of paint hanging over my head." I deadpan, pointing up to it.

"How do you do that man! We made sure not to leave any evidence!" Connor now gets frustrated and puts his head in his hands. "How!?"

"Your brother's deodorant. He probably thinks Katie will like it. Plus you two are pretty predictable."

No there not, but I can read minds so, yeah.

"Only to you! No one else can outsmart us! Only you! And aren't all pretty people stupid?" **(not my opinion, Connor's just trying to say something insulting and failing)**

_Oops, that came out wrong… _

"Got a crush Connor? I thought you liked Drew?" Thalia teases.

"I don't like her, I like Bi–"

"Wait! Like Bi, as in Bianca? You like my sister? Gross. And doesn't she have a crush on Percy?" Nico asked. Bianca was Nico's sister who was a sophomore. And yes, she has a crush on me, but then again, most girls do, minus Thalia, Piper, and Clarisse. Katie did for a while, Hazel liked me a bit, Reyna still likes me, and Juniper got over hers.

"I never said that!" A blushing Connor exclaimed

_Yeah, I almost said that! There! Not a lie!_ Technically…

"Hey, look who it is, Prissy."

"My name's not Prissy, Clarisse." I don't bother in turning around before answering.

_I know that, but its fun to tease you. Especially after you made a fool of me on the first day of school. _You still won't get over that, will you?

"Nope, I think it is. Now come over here and introduce us to Goldilocks over there."

_Me? I look nothing like Goldilocks! _ Oh, Annabeth! Forgot about you. And yes, yes you do look like Goldi.

"Say please?" I turned around to see the whole gang seated at our usual table. Jason, Leo, Frank, Grover, Chris, Hazel, Reyna, Piper, Selena, Beckendorf, Juniper, Rachel, Katie, Bianca, Clarisse, and Tyson.

"No, now get your ass over here, idiot." Clarisse replied.

_Like I'd actually say please! Ha! _Well, one can hope, right?

I walked over, leading Annabeth, while Thals and Nico headed to their usual seats. The Stolls followed.

"Annabeth, meet the Halfbloods. Halfbloods, I am proud to present Annabeth - what's your last name again?"

"Chase."

"-Chase! Thalia's long lost friend."

Annabeth brought up a hand weakly, "Hi?"

_Really Percy? _Oh, shut up Piper.

_Same old Perce. _Well, technically Hazel, I've been the same for 50 years.

_What an introduction… _Why thank you Chris.

_Long lost friend? _I repeat Jason, yes. She's got a long lost friend, a long lost brother, and she might even have a long lost dog by the end of this!

_Thalia's friend? _Yep, Katie.

_Thalia? Annabeth? When did this happen? _It happened after 2nd period, Beckendorf.

_She looks…intimidating…_Oh Frank, my man… we have to work on you. A lot.

_She has grey eyes and blonde hair? _Thank you Captain Reyna Obvious.

_I wonder if she'll like my pick up lines: A) Am I in heaven? Cause you're an angel, B) Hello Beautiful… _Or C) none of the above Leo.

_Annabeth? That's a mouthful…Annie, or Beth? _You make her sound like a cow Tyson.

_Think she likes makeovers? _Oh, Selena, you and your girly ways…

_Is this the girl that's going on a date with Percy? _No, it was fake Grover, fake!

_I have a feeling about this one Perce…_ What do you mean Red?

_Names, names…Goldilocks, Princess, let's see what else? _Only you Clarisse.

_Halfbloods? _Well Annabeth, it's a long, long story…

"Hi Annabeth, come sit with us. So what brings you to New York?" Piper asked.

"Uh, well my dad's getting a new job. And my, um…soon to be step _mom_ lives here." Annabeth took a seat next to Thalia and me and replied bitterly.

"Oh…So, you got a boyfriend?"

"Connor!" Katie hit him in the back of his head, "Don't mind him, he's an idiot."

"Ow, what?! Just asking! No need to be violent, woman!" Connor exclaimed to Katie. Annabeth smiled.

"No Connor, but apparently Percy is taking me to the movies, _just like I said._"she turned to look at me and I put my hands up.

"I already said sorry for that, and I owe you a movie, ok?" I said, ignoring the questioning looks from the rest of the people at the table.

"You asked her out, dude?" Leo asked.

_I bet if he asked any girl in this school, minus for a select few, they'd be dancing in glee that he did._

"No! Drew was trying to ask me out and my brain couldn't think straight, so, I told her I had a date with Annabeth and by now, the whole school knows."

_That's probably true. _You know it Nico.

"Anyway, Annabeth, that's the Stolls, Connor and Travis, they're the school pranksters-"

"-Actually, that's Tonnor, and I'm Cravis-"

Clarisse stuffed a piece of bread in Travis's mouth.

"Thank you Clarisse! Back on track! That's Katie Gardner, Juniper Bloom, and Grover Underwood, the environmentalists-"

"-Hey, the earth is important!-"

"Yeah, yeah G-man. That's Chris Rodriguez, the boxer-"

"-Hi-"

"That's Clarisse LaRue, the girl who _will _kick your ass eventually-"

"-Just like I kicked yours?-"

"No, shut it. That's Reyna Bellona, student council president and know it all extraordinaire-"

"-Shut it Percy if you know what good for you.-"

I gulped.

"That's Hazel Levesque, horse rider who's first place trophy is larger than me-"

"-Stop exaggerating,-"

"What? It's true! Anyway, that's Piper Mclean and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, two rich girls who love art-"

"-Shut up Percy-"

As Piper said that Rachel hit me.

"Ow, that hurt. Ok, that's Charles Beckendorf, soon to be the best mechanical engineer ever known-"

"-Call me Beckendorf-"

"That's Jason Grace and Thalia Grace, the long lost brother and sister who miraculously found themselves in high school-"

"-Yeah, Thalia ran away when she was little and when they found her they put her in foster care, we found each other last year when I moved here-"

"Yes, yes, we're all happy for you but can I _please_ finish the introductions? Ok, thanks! That's Selena Bareugard **(excuse author for not wanting to look in the book)**, queen bee and ultimate fashion heiress-"

"-Please, Perce, do not make me come over there-"

"Sheesh woman, I'm joking. What is with you girls? Anyway, that's Frank Zhang, our Chinese animal lover who has too many to count-"

"-…-"

"Weren't you gonna say something? Everyone does?"

"Um…Hi?"

"I'll take that. So you've met Nico and I, that's Tyson, he may be big but he's as harmless and nice as a teddy bear,"

"-Hello Annabeth-"

Annabeth gave him a sweet smile.

"I think that's it, anyone missing?"

"Me, you idiot!"

"Oh, sorry B. That's Bianca di'Angelo, Nico's little sister-"

"-Nico's little sister? Really? Everyone gets cool titles and I'm stuck with _Nico's little sister?_-"

"Yep, sorry."

_When I get my hands on him… _

"So, yeah. That's us."

"Cool…" Annabeth started, a bit fazed with all the information she just absorbed.

"Annie? Earth to Annie?"

"Don't call me that Thalia."

And that's how lunch went.

After free, I had History with Annabeth, so after getting my books I went over to her locker.

"Need help finding your next class?"

_From you…yep!_

"Sure, where is the classroom for History with Mr. Brunner?" She said, trying to hide the obvious blush that came to her face.

"Next building, after the locker rooms, I'll show you, I have the same class." I replied.

"Oh, cool, and sure." An awkward silence fell between us as we made our way to the next building. I tried not to peak into her thoughts curiously.

"Hey Percy? You know how you said you owed me that movie? Do you still want to go? As friends of course and we could watch Silver Lining Playbook or The House at the End of the Street." She asked hopefully.

_Maybe this is too much, come on Annabeth! You only met him today! _

What to say…What to say? After a moment of silence I looked at her and said, "Sure. Why not? And I'm guessing you're a Jennifer Lawrence fan?"

"Yep, read the Hunger Games, watched the movie and I like Jennifer Lawrence. Her performance in Winter's Bone was pretty well done."

_He said yes! He said yes! Wait? He said yes?_

I said yes. Why did I say yes?

"Cool –"

Beep.

"One sec," I took out my phone. A text message.

**It's a date then? See you there lover boy! **

**XOXO **

**- A**

-line break-

**Cliffie! Yay! Ok, Sorry about the late update, I'm currently moving so, don't expect anything fast until school's out ok? **

**I like the beginning of this chapter and the end. I'm not sure about the middle…**

**Like this chap? Did it make you laugh? Sorry it's a filler, but it was fun.**

**Mr. Lectric is, for those hopeless people out there, Zeus. **

**Please review! I'll update with 13 or more, read first author note for more info. ^.^ **


	5. Stuck in Someone's Daydream

**Sorry for not updating! 67 Reviews!**

**Do you guys really think I'm that funny? I find some of the stuff kind of stupid and I don't even mean for some of these things to be funny… Anyways, give me your opinion.**

**BTW? Are you guys ok with the length? I try hard but the chapters just wont reach 2,000 words! It's so much thought and dialogue that I already have 27 word pages!**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl who personally wishes she could get Rick to give us a million spoilers because I DON'T OWN HIS WORK. **

Chapter 5: Stuck in Someone's Daydream

**PS: this chapter is really…juicy. Suck it all up. Be warned: Rated T for a reason**

I felt like throwing the phone into a pool. With sharks. And electric eels. And other very nasty dangerous harmful animals. I really did.

Instead, I satisfied myself by throwing it. Down the hall. I heard it break into miniscule pieces.

"Um, sorry, Annabeth. I got to go. The classroom is over there. Let me go to the bathroom."

I didn't wait for an answer before heading off.

_What just happened?..._

**This line break can read your mind. Your thinking of killing Aphrodite.**

I walked towards the locker room, Annabeth on my tail. We finished History and now had gym. Once the doors were next to us, one with a girl figure and the other with a boy figure, I leaned against the wall and waited for Nico and Thalia to get here.

"You can go on, I'm waiting for the Emos." I said lightly. Annabeth smiled.

_Good, he's talking to me again…I hope he wasn't angry because of me earlier. What the heck was that text? _You don't want to know.

"Nah, I'll wait with you. So…have they always been that clueless?"

_Yeah, Thalia and Nico. They look perfect for each other…but they're clueless. I'm glad Thalia got over Luke._

I smiled and as an afterthought added, there's Luke again.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll realize it any time soon. I've spelled it out a couple of times already, 'Thalia and Nico sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'."

She laughed.

_I wonder what Thalia did to him for that one. _I think I still might have the bruise.

A silence fell between us as we waited for our two friends.

"You're a senior, right?" Annabeth asked out of the blue.

I smiled. If only she knew I was actually supposed to be a senior citizen.

"Yep…you could say that." I muttered the last part under my breath.

"What was that?"

_Did he say 'you could say that?'_

"Nothing."

_Oh, probably not… _

"You su-"

"Hello most famous fake couple of the hour! Not flirting, are we?"

Both of us turned around to look at Thalia and Nico.

"Shut up Nico." Annabeth said.

"Way to tell him, Annie. I knew I liked you for some reason." I commented.

Annabeth turned to face me, "Not you too? My name is not Annie!"

"Yes it is, Anna-banana!" Thalia added.

"Shut it Grace."

"You shut it Chase."

"No you-"

DA-RING!

"Saved by the bell. See ya at gym." I told them and followed Nico into the guy's locker room. Last thing I saw was Annabeth and Thalia glaring at each other playfully.

_She didn't change at all._ Both girls thought at the same time, before bursting out laughing.

After getting changed I left the locker room with Nico, Tyson, Travis, Beckendorf, and Leo. We saw Annabeth, Thalia, Selena, Reyna, Hazel, Drew, and Red exit at the same time. Some other girls were there, but other than their thoughts, I didn't pay attention.

_I hope we do partner stuff today, Percy would have to pick me up…with his muscular arms…Stop drooling!_ Um, I'm gonna ignore that…

_Ooooh, I can't thank God enough for making boys wear muscle shirts in gym…caliente!_ I'm guessing that means hot…from the little Spanish I got in Mexico.

_Why do the girl's shorts have to be so short? It's not like any of them will be my girlfriend! _I have thought the same…. Well, the first part only.

_Since when does Nico have muscle? Plenty, too. Maybe I should start calling _him_ Mr. handsome._ I'm sure he'd like that Pinecone Face.

_There's Percy, I still need to talk to him, about Annabeth and Adite Phro. _Adite Phro – why does that sound familiar? Rachel has got to explain this.

_I can't get this song out of my head! 'They say, he's in the class A Team, stuck in someone's daydream, been this way since 18, but lately, his face seems, slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries. And they scream, the worst things in life come free to us! Cause we're just under the upper hand, go mad for a couple grams, and he don't wanna go outside, tonight! Aand in a pipe he flies to the motherland, or sells love to a woman. It's too cold outside, for angels to fly! And angel will die, covered in white, closed eye, and hoping for a better life!' _**(A modified version of the A team by Ed Sheeran)**

Great you got it in my head… _Stuck in someone's daydream…Been this way since 18, but lately, his face seems, slowly sinking, wasting… crumbling like pastries… And in a pipe he flies to the motherland, or sells love to a woman…An Angel will die…closed eye…and hoping for a better life…_

Wow, I think I just went all philosiphol there… woah…

I inconspicuously rubbed my eyes, my throat tightening when I felt the tear at the edge of my eye.

_…__**Do you miss them? I miss you.**_

**_- A_**_..._

_My gym shorts feel too short._ Hazel…?

_…__**You know – it'd be easier to get in your pants if you were drunk. ;)**_

**_Enjoy my present, It's French made, very expensive..._**

**_Just don't have too much fun…_**

**_- A_**_…._

_The new girl is soo hot!_

_…__**You wish you had a family, don't you? Stop being a pathetic little boy and get over yourself! There are thousands of orphans out there… your just a special one, one that I want.**_

**_- A_**_…_

_I cant stand that idiot! _Reyna…?

_…..__**Ooooh, you have a crush on the redhead! How cute…to bad precious Calypso must be rolling in her grave.**_

**_Kisses,_**

**_ - A_**_…._

_Is Percy okay? Wait – is that a tear? _Thalia…?

_…__**It's a date then? See you there loverboy!**_

**_XOXO_**

**_- A_**_…_

_Percy isn't looking so good… _Nico…?

_'The worst things in life come free to us!'_

_'Or sell love to a woman.'_

_….__**pathetic little boy**__…_

_…__**thousands of orphans**__…_

_…__**precious Calypso rolling in her grave**__…_

_…__**a date**__…_

_…__**see you there**__..._

_…Adite Phro…. _

**_- A_**_…._

_…A-phro-dite…_

_That guy looks like he's going to faint!_

_Oh my, Percy! _Selena…?

_'Someone call 911!' _Coach Hedge…?

_'Give him some space!'_ Thalia…?

_'His phone beeped!' _Drew…?

_'Check who it is Annabeth!' _Rachel…?

_Stupid Percy! He should've told us the truth!_ I'm sorry Thalia…

_'Closed eye, and hoping for a better life!'_

_'An angel will die.' _

_What the heck? __**Oh my, are you all right Percy? It looks like you're going to faint! Surely its not because of me? Love, - A**__ What the he- Percy just fell on the ground, hard!_

"Percy!"

I heard Thalia's voice as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Can you say short? Can you say dramatic? Can you say, 'I freakin LOVE this story!'? Can you say you like it? Can you say your opinion? Can you say you reviewed this chapter? Please don't kill me….**

**Ok, next chap we'll find out where Perce lives and then next next we'll hopefully have some more interesting Percabeth.**

**I have a question, it's VERY important, choose A or B.**

**A. Percy helps Annabeth stop her dad's wedding in an ultimate Parent Trap fashion…**

**Or**

**B. I create Adite Phro, and add her to the drama of high school...**

**I know, vague, but I need to know how to continue this. The reviewing standards shall rise by 5! 18 reviews for the next chap, folks!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Of Prostitutes and Oracles

**OK…Let me get this straight… for my shortest chapter, consisting of 1.347 words, and only chapter 5… I GET FRIQQUIN 32 REVIEWS IN 3 DAYS! Is that right…? **

**Thankyou. 5 chapters, 104 reviews. *sighs dreamily* maybe in 40 chapters, I'll have 1000…**

**Thx for spoiling me! I Friqquin LOVE anyone who quoted me. Or said the 'They freaking LOVE this story.' **

**IMPORTANT: Special shout out to anyone that thought last chap was confusing. Imagine writing it! This chap shall explain it to the best of my ability, and then I will explain everything at my ending author note, ok? **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we have gone over this, ME NO OWN PJO!**

Chapter 6: Of Prostitutes and Oracles

I opened my eyes and thought I was in Heaven. I was lying on something soft and cool, almost as if it was wet. I looked at my shoulder. I was floating, on a cloud. It smelled wonderful, like… Jasmines and roses. I was in some type of garden, it was night time.

What happened?

Suddenly, I felt the urge to look beside me. There was someone there and for a second, I thought it was Calypso. But no, it wasn't.

She had brown luscious hair cascading in waves down her back. Her eyes were the color of my mother's, they were staring at me. Her body looked athletic but more womanly, it reminded me of Annabeth. Her complexion was the same color as Reyna's. Her lips and nose were the same as Rachel's and her clothing was…

Gorgeous.

The woman in front of me wore what looked like a white cloth strapless bikini top with gold trims that left her belly exposed and connected to a cloth skirt that ended at her knees. The skirt was also trimmed in gold, with a cut in the side that came up to her upper thigh. In between her breasts and above the stylish cut in her skirt, rimmed in gold, were two round scarlet rubies. They looked slightly pink in the light.

"Aphrodite." I growled out sharply. But just to make sure, I glanced around. Yep, this was definitely her place. As I looked around I came into account that I was only wearing my jeans, Jacob Black style.

_Hello Percy._ Hello to you to, bitch.

"What do you want?"

_Same thing I've always wanted, what else?_ To be the number one prostitute in the world? I think you already own that title.

"Aren't you married or something? To that hammer guy? Or the war dude?"

I heard lightning thunder. I learned that gods were quite dramatic 50 years ago.

"You might not want to go around angering Gods, Perseus; one on your bad side is already enough."

Her voice was smooth like velvet, but I didn't care; it only brought me bad memories. Every single one of her text messages or notes echoed around in my head.

"Save it. Just tell me what happened so I can wake up from this nightmare."

"Oh, don't be so cold! You and I both know I'm only trying to help! After all, you're always so lonely, with no one to love…"

"I love plenty of people! The Half-bloods, Thalia, Red, Nico; I don't need you."

"But you do, Percy. I will always be in your life as long as you bear my curse. I will always haunt your dreams, confuse you and guide you in love, and eventually, I **will** have your love. All of it."

I stared at her as she approached me, "See you soon, loverboy."

I once again felt darkness surround me when Aphrodite's eyes turned grey and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, kissing my neck once before disappearing; leaving the sickly sweet smell of Jasmine's in the air. Beautiful, but deadly.

**If you let me, I really want to join you guys on killing Aphrodite. Line Breaks Rule**

_Oh, dear, oh deary! The boy looks much to pale! _

I groggily let my eyes slide open, the light burning them and causing me to close them. It was a dream.

Well…not really. More like a vision.

He stretched a bit and said the first thing that came to mind as he eyed his surroundings.

"Whe' am I?" I said as I yawned. I sat up and felt light headed. A woman said something but I didn't hear her.

"What?"

"You're in the nurse's, the paramedics are on their way." I saw a mid-forties lady in a blue and purple nurse outfit.

"What?!"

"I said, the paramedic-"

"I know what you said! Tell them not to come! I'm fine! Let me get back to class! I- I have a…Quiz! Yeah, a pop quiz!"

"No, no, no, dear. You'll stay right here and a pop quiz is supposed to be a secret, didn't you know?" The lady, Nurse Kelly said her tag, had a glint in her eyes as she ushered me to take a seat.

_I was a teenager once too you know…the good old days…ahhh…_ Ok, I need to leave.

"Could I, like, just go home or something? I could get my friend to drive me! And my head doesn't hurt so I'm guessing I didn't bang my head anywhere-"

"No dear, sorry."

"What if I said I was scared of hospitals?"

"Think of a happy place."

"Anyplace without you?" I muttered under my breath and stared sullenly at a wall. My memories started to come back to me in headaches. The flashback texts triggered by the stupid song, the echoes of thoughts, and Adite Phro.

Gods, Aphrodite said see you soon! She must mean Adite Phro! I need to talk to Rachel.

"Look, Nurse Kelly, I appreciate everything but I kinda, really have to go and-"

"Nonsense dear! You fainted! Your going to be checked up whether you like it or-", suddenly, the lady's eyes got a bit foggy and she paused mid sentence,"…Actually, I think you can go home. Here, take your stuff. Make sure your friend drives you though."

I stared at her blankly and then decided to peak into her mind.

_Your welcome Percy._

I gasped as I heard Aphrodite's voice instead. I stood up and rushed out of the room.

_My, what happened? _The old lady thought as I scrammed.

**You didn't expect that, did ya? Line break**

I waited outside of Rachel's last class, hoping to get her to be my ride. I needed to talk to her and didn't think that driving would be very safe for me anyway.

_'The Olympian gods were what the Greeks came up with to answer questions. For example, they say that Zeus's anger is the reason behind storms or Poseidon rage is the reason for tsunamis. For homework I'd like you to write 500 words on 2 Greek gods, one female, one male. Make sure to give appearance, sacred animal, and their domain. Due on Tuesday-'DA-RING! 'That's the bell! Class dismissed.'_

_Ughhh! More homework!_

_This seems interesting._

_I LOVE greek mythology, it's like, sooo interesting! I heart Aphrodite! Haha! Heart! Aphrodite! Ironic! Haha! _Ok…time to stretch out the weird.

_Finally! Last class!_ I'm on the exact same page.

_Hopefully Percy's okay. If I know him, he's probably freaking out about the whole hospital thing, playing tug of war with the nurse. Ha. _Funny… that almost happened.

I went directly for that train of thought and it led me to Red. She was sitting by the window getting her things in her bag.

"Hey Perce."

_I am the only person who can ever surprise him. _Yes, its a bit annoying.

I jumped a bit and responded, "Hi…so Rach, what did you have to talk to me about?"

"Well, I cant, and you better not peak, tell you about Annabeth but Adite Phro - as I'm pretty sure you've already figured out - will cause you some trouble. If I told you anymore something might change but I suggest you look out for, um, your curse."

Rachel was the only one who knew about my past. In fact, that was the first vision she had ever received as in oracle. I never told her, and we didn't talk about it. Rachel's thoughts betrayed how sorry she was for me. I don't like pity.

_I still hate that it's the only subject we ever feel awkward talking about._ I…I do too.

"Thanks, and ok. Are you sure Annabeth and Aphrodite aren't connected?"

_They technically are, through you and lo- _What?

"Positive. I have to go, my dad's forcing me to go shopping. I'll talk to you later, bye."

_That was close. _Come on! You almost spilled!

Sighing I spoke up before she left, "Wait! Can you drive me home?"

Rachel looked back at me.

"Sorry Percy, I cant. Ask one of the Emos or maybe even Annabeth." She said sincerely.

"K, thanks." I sighed again. I didn't really want to ask my two best friends. All they'd do was ask questions I really didn't want to answer.

I could ask Grover. No, he doesn't have a car. Jason? We never got along very well. Beckendorf? Has a date. Leo? To ADHD for me right now. Reyna? A bit awkward but maybe. Annabeth? Why not? Oh yeah, because even though satisfaction brought it back, curiosity will always kill the cat.

As I stepped outside I decided I was taking the bus and then walking.

_School is done!_ Yep…

_Great, I have three projects all do on Monday! _Don't procrastinate.

_I'm so glad my parents can come to my game this Saturday!_

_My mom is so overprotective! God, I'm not freaking five years old!_ Be happy you have a mom kid.

I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time today and tried to recall all that had happened since I woke up.

School, funny class, bathroom, Annabeth, School, Drew, Annabeth, introductory lunch, Annabeth, **A**, gym, fainting, nurses, and Rachel. Wow, eventful day.

I continued walking till I reached the bus station. There, I waited for 5 minutes tops and boarded the bus.

_It stinks in here!_ I second that.

_That girl is dressed like a ballerina…_ She is quite peculiar…

_Gangnam style! _ That song got old, like, yesterday.

_That boy is soo hot._ I do not second hat since I am not gay, sorry.

_I wonder if she's single?_ She has a friqquin ring on her finger! She's probably 20 something!

_Should I tell him to scoot over?_ Use the force to guide you.

_This one guy is snoring really loud…_ He's right behind me.

_Be quiet! I'm trying to read here! _Well, I prefer they stay loud because your reading porn and I so do not want to read that too.

_'When you're ready come and get it, NANANANANANANA!' What's the rest of the song again…?_ Selena Gomez… she's hot, but waaaay to young for me. Haha.

_Teenagers these days, horrid! Imagine what my mother would say!_ I think my mom might be older.

_I have to feed the cats when I get home. Hopefully Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob, Edward, and Emmet weren't too lonely…_ Cat lady alert, cat lady alert…**(Did you get the joke? Uh-hu, Uh-hu…LOL)**

40 minutes and one hundred random annoying thoughts later, I came to the last stop. It was still a 30 minute walk to my house.

Why is my house so far away? Can you seriously tell me you would be able to fall asleep in an apartment building with my ability? No. I live far, far way.

In a cute little cottage that has a lake. It is many football stadiums away from another living, _thinking_, person. It's home.

**Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffy last chap. Anyway, I'm thinking of this being 3-4 books. The sequel in Annabeth's POV but nooot the same story. Do you like the idea of 4 or 3? I say 3 because I want Percy to be the last POV. **

**If your still confused about what happened, PM me or email me at www.vickydd . =)**

**And I would tell you if I'm doing A or B, but I think I should let my fingers do their job and let you hanging…you can still vote though! **

**I'll update in 25 reviews, thanks! **

**Check out my poll and vote please.**

**Please Review**


	7. The Good Old Days

**Ladies and (hopefully) gentlemen, I would like to present chapter 7 and thank you for the wonderful 26 reviews! We now conquered 130 reviews! LOVE and INTERNET COOKIES all around.**

**Now, IMPORTANT: you must read this to understand. You know in the second chapter how it says 6 bloody years since Annabeth and Thalia haven't seen each other? Make that 4 please. **

**Disclaimer: I shall not say it. I shall not say it! I SHALL NOT SAY – fine, I don't own PJO.**

Chapter 7: The Good Old Days

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. It was about five thirty in the afternoon.

"Hi Percy."

"Annabeth? How'd you get my number?"

"Thalia gave it to me. And I was just wondering if were still on for the movies today?" I could imagine her blushing from here.

I thought about it for a minute. Did I still want to go?

"Annabeth, I kind've left my car at school so I can't get anywhere."

"Oh, and are you ok? I mean, you kind've fainted today." She said the last part humorously. I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How bout we go to the movies tomorrow morning and then get lunch?" I offered, feeling way to tired and not wanting to go anywhere public.

"That's fine, and we could go pick up your car afterward."

"That works. What time should I be at your place?"

"I'll pick you up at ten and we can be at the IMAX Cinema at like, ten thirty. Is your house far away?"

"Annabeth, I'm fine with meeting at your place."

"Too bad, I'm picking you up. What's the address?" she said stubbornly. I sighed.

"Annabe-"

"Just give me the address Percy. I'm not letting you walk all the way to my place."

"Fine. I'm warning you, it's a pretty long drive. 101 Elysium Rd,**(See what I did there? Elysium? Yeah, I know, genius. Bet none of you authors out there never thought of that!)**" I gave a pause so she could write it down.

"…yeah?" She said in a concentrated voice.

"Zip code is 31303."

"…K. Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and sat down on my couch. My little cottage had grey stone walls, dark wooden floors, leather couches, glass and wooden expensive furniture, a fully furnished kitchen, I suite to my liking, and a large living room. I spent most of my time in my living room since that's where my computer and TV were.

The only thing I don't like about this house is that Aphrodite bought it. It's too clean, too perfect. But it's private.

Ring, ring, ring! I put my phone to my ear once again.

"Hello?"

"Hello Percy." The stern voice of Thalia Grace said.

"Um, hey, I was about to go take a shower so could you-"

"Cut the crap Jackson. Spill, now. Who the frick is A?"

"Thalia-"

"I said spill."

"Fine! But if I tell you, I'm telling Nico too." What is it with woman being stubborn?!

"Ok, we'll be there tomorrow first thing."

"I can't tomorrow, how bout Sunday?"

"Why not tomorrow?" she inquired.

"I'm going out."

"With whom may ask?" Thalia's voice was back to a teasing protective sister.

"I'd rather not say."

"What, why?"

"Cause I don't want to?"

"…Jackson…" And back to stern best friend.

"Ok, ok, I'm going out with Annabeth! Jeez." I laughed a bit.

"Oh, you are?" she sounded amused.

"We confirmed it not five minutes ago."

"Ok, have fun on your date!"

"It's not a date!…Hello? Thalia? Pinecone Face? Great! She hung up on me! Next time I see her…" I paused for a second. "Crap, now I'm talking to myself!"

I collapsed onto the coach and let myself get lost in my _own_ thoughts.

-line break-

As I woke up, I was surprised to find myself on the couch. Did I fall asleep here? I looked around. Yep, I did. I heard a beep and checked my phone. It took me about 3 minutes to get past the pass code.

**From: 410-284-3620 **(AN: 284362 spells something. Hint: cabin. If you get it right you get a sneak peak.)

**Hi Percy, it's Annabeth, just wanted to let you know, I'll be there in 20-30 minutes. See you :)**

I looked at the phone and read the message again.

My eyes widened. _20-30 minutes_? I checked the time on my phone. 9:59.

10:00. Shoot.

I tried to get off the couch hurriedly and ended face first on the dark hardwood floor.

Double shoot.

I groaned and stood up, holding my nose and cursing myself.

"That's going to hurt later," I mumbled as I walked to the stairs and went downstairs hurriedly. I turned on the lights and groaned again. I walked over to my mirror and tried to look presentable.

My black jeans were fine and clean but my faded orange shirt had drool on it. I quickly slipped it off and took a moment to look at myself in the mirror.

I really couldn't understand what made me so…special. I mean, I guess I'm rather handsome but I'm sure I'm not the 'Sexiest man in the world'. I saw my face grimacing judgmentally in the mirror as I stared at my chest. Reminding myself of the task in mind, I spared myself one last glance as I grabbed a turquoise dress shirt and buttoned it up. I put my shoes on and checked the time. 10:13.

I quickly went to the bathroom, shaved, and did my business. Scurrying upstairs, I cursed myself for falling asleep on the couch. The pain in my back and neck were already bothering me.

I opened the fridge and groaned for the 3rd time that day. Empty. I looked through the cupboard. A box of Scooby doo fruit roll ups.

"That's…yummy." I stated plainly.

After eating about 5 roll ups, I made my way to the living room to look like I had been ready for hours.

And just on time too.

_Wow…this place is so small, and homey… Does he even live with his parents? Is he rich?_ _Wow, I'm going on a date with a guy I barely know. Wait, not a date. A…movie. That's better. Ok, where's the door bell?_

I was already in front of the door when the door bell rang. I opened it to find Annabeth. She was wearing maroon pants with dark beige ankle boots and a creamy white long sleeve sweater that hung off her left shoulder fashionably.

"Hi Annabeth." I said.

_I don't remember him being this handsome._

Annabeth blushed, "Hi Percy. You ready to go?"

"Yep," I rubbed the back of my neck, trying hard not to blush. "Do you want something to drink first? A coffee? Anything?"

_If I drink another coffee I might just recreate the scene in Alvin and the Chipmunks._

"Um, no thanks. I'm good."

"Ok, let me get my jacket." She nodded and I quickly grabbed my jacket and stepped outside, key in hand as I closed the door. I turned around and motioned for Annabeth to start walking down the walk way and to the road.

"So…Percy?"

"Yeah?"

_Should I ask? I mean, it's none of my business who that A person is! _Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask, don't a-

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"What?" I asked. She's not gonna ask?

Annabeth looked at me a bit strangely and replied, "I asked what movie you wanted to watch. I, um, heard Man of Steel is out. Or World War Z -"

"Is Despicable Me 2 out yet?" I asked.

_I loved that movie! It was so adorable and funny._

"I think, yeah, why?" Annabeth replied.

"Do you want to watch it?" I asked.

"Sure, that movie was adorable," Annabeth replied, smiling as we reached her car.

"Ok, and nice car." I said teasingly at her car. Annabeth owned a white Old Beetle, more commonly known as a punch-buggy.

_I know right? Notice the sarcasm._

"Yeah, since my dad is getting re-married he'd thought I'd like a 'Welcome my new wife home-nicely' present. I just hoped the present wasn't part of ancient history, since my dad's a professor obsessed with the stuff. But I'm not too sure if this counts as modern."

Oh, it does. Well, at least when I was your age. Gods, I never realized how much hanging out in the twenty-first century made me feel old. The sour taste in my mouth isn't helping.

"Think about it this way, when we're 30, this thing will make you a fortune. It'll be the antique of the 20-30s." I cracked a smile although a nagging voice in my brain kept repeating that I'd never be 30.

_True… I wonder what will be going on in the 30s. Wow, it sounds weird to say that._ It does, doesn't it?

"Yeah, I'll do that. But now, let's board the history train and make our way back to the 21st century, pronto." Annabeth leaned on the roof of her small car as I made my way around to the passenger seat, smiling.

_Hopefully that sounded cool and not as cheesy as I thought it did. _It was cool, don't worry.

When we were both in the car (Annabeth driving and me trying to not let my head hit the ceiling), a comfortable silence fell between us.

_Um…what do I say..? Where did you watch Despicable Me? Nah. Where are you from? Maybe. Parents? To personal… Pets? Sure… __**A**__? No. it's none of my business. _

Instead of allowing Annabeth to die of not knowing what to say, I said something.

"So, how'd you meet Thalia?"

Annabeth looked at me from the corner of her eye and then proceeded to get on the highway.

"Well, I honestly don't remember much. My mom had just left and my dad had started ignoring me. I was eleven at the time, but one day, when my dad never came home from work, I took out the money in my piggy bank and decided to go get something to eat. I hadn't had dinner since my dad usually made it," She paused to take a breath and continued, her voice sad, "On my way to the local McHale's, I bumped into a boy. He was blonde, tall, and his name was Luke. Apparently, he and Thalia, him 13 and she 12, had ran away and managed to make it to New York from Virginia. I talked to them for a while, bought them dinner with my 15 dollars, and told them about how my mom left and my dad was becoming distant. Eventually, they offered me coming to Manhattan with them. They said that there, Luke could get a job and Thalia and I could make some money, doing something. I agreed but apparently, luck wasn't on our side. About 3 months after we left, we desperately needed money. Luke got involved with the wrong type and he was only 13 turning 14. He didn't stand a chance. They…finished him off and Thalia called the cops. I remember being so scared. Luke had been like my brother, Thalia my sister." She paused again, "Then child services came and apparently my dad wanted me back. I told him that I'd only come back if he brought Thalia too. And he did but Thalia, well, Thalia is Thalia and even though she was happy with my family, after 1 year she left, promising to stay in contact."

After about a silent minute of processing her words and the memories that went through her mind, I thought of what to say.

"That sucks." I said in a sobered tone.

"Well, not all of it was bad. Watching as Thalia _tried_ to make Luke notice her as a girl, Luke telling cheesy jokes as we sat on the train, planning schemes on how to make money, and the adrenaline rush of it all, you know? The feeling of adventure with barely any responsibilities. Sure, it was rough - we were 3 kids with barely any money or supplies – but it was worth it. I wouldn't change it for the world."

By now, Annabeth's word came out in a sad/happy memory reliving tone that warmed your heart. How I wished I could hug her and comfort her. But I couldn't do that.

_Those were the good old days, now, everything's complicated. _It feels like that, doesnt it?

I made a mental note to hug Thalia the next time I see her, not caring that she would probably punch me afterwards.

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is chapter 7. Remember, I changed the years Thalia and Annabeth haven't seen each other. Now it's 4. I'll edit that later. Sorry for the late update, I blame my parents.**

**Anywho, the next few chapters will establish the friendship between Percy and Annabeth and I'm sorry, but any ****heavy ****romance** **(which means there shall be light) awaits the sequel. This book is – I'm not telling you. **

**That's it. I'll update in 25 reviews! Thank you soo much for them by the way.**

**284362 in Annabeth's number spells something. Hint: cabin. If you get it right you get a sneak peak (Any person who already did this! it was supposed to be 8 sorry, i did it from memory, not an actual phone! hehe)**

**Please Review**


	8. Awwwkward

**Ok, wow, 35 reviews in less than 3 days and 51 in total! Can you say WOW? I'm sorry for the late update but my updates will most likely be weekly or less than 14 days apart, promise.**

**Yes, 274362 was supposed to be 284362. Sorry. And yes, it was Athena! Yay.**

**This chapter reveals something important about the plot. =) and it's a bit of a filler...**

**Disclaimer: I don't think a forty year old man listens to Low by Flo Rida.**

Chapter 8: Awwwkward

"Two tickets for Despicable Me 2 please." I asked the female cashier. She was listening to some music in headphones and didn't hear me.

_'Shawty got them apple bottom jeans; boots with the fur: The whole club was lookin at -'_

I poked her and she looked up. Then, just like a cartoon character, she took out her head phones clumsily and stared at me, blinking wildly.

_Um…gorgeous, is he real?_ Sadly, yes.

"Um..W-what?" She said and I barely heard her.

"Two tickets for Despicable Me 2 please." I repeated, looking a bit impatient.

_Stop staring and get the tickets!_

"Um…sure. That'll b-be um," the girl looked at the cashier, "18.99 p-please."

I looked through my wallet and only saw fifties.

"I only have a fifty." I told the girl and handed her my wary bill.

"Th-that's fine." She stuttered and gave me the change plus my tickets.

"Thanks." I said.

"Y-you're wel-c-come." She replied, blushing to the core.

_You idiot Lizzy! He probably thinks your some stuttering loser!_ _You didn't even give him your number! _

I turned around grinning and headed to where Annabeth was buying our drinks since she stubbornly insisted on paying for something.

_But I'm twelve and a half! And I've watched R rated movies! Stupid attendant. _Kid, you look like you could be 10.

_This popcorn smells funny. _How so..?

_Whoops, I'm broke. _I know right? Back in my day, a dollar was a fortune!

_I cant wait for Peter Johnson and the Ocean of Doom! _That movie that had nothing to do with the books? Wasn't the first movie, Peter Johnson and the Stolen Thunder, 3 years ago?** (tell me I'm not a genius. =)**

_'I want to watch Despicable Me 2 Daddy!' _

_'But I want to watch the Smurfs 2 Mom!'_ I think that family is going to have some trouble.

"Percy!" I looked over to the voice.

"Yeah?" I called to Annabeth.

"Do you want butter? And I only got us one extra large popcorn if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine and yep, I want some butter. Thanks." By now, I had reached Annabeth at the other side of the large, kind've crowded theatre.

After a couple minutes of silence as Annabeth added butter to the popcorn, I broke the silence.

"Do you wanna go in?" I asked, trying not to be confused by jumbled thoughts.

"Sure, let me go to the bathroom first."

"K."

And so I waited for Annabeth…

_I love my new nails!_ ….Ok.

_When the f*ck is the movie going to start!?_ Calm down. You're a freakin 12-year-old.

_Oops, that was wa-a-a-ay to loud._ What did you say…?

_Grown Ups 2 was AWESOME! I can't wait to see Catching Fire! _I'll probably watch that, at home, in the quiet, thought-free heaven.

_Where is he? He said he'd be here at 10! What an ass. _I agree, the men these days.

_Woo-whoo! Where are you Lover Boy? _

I swear I would've done a spit take if I was drinking something. "What?"

I cursed myself for saying that aloud. I searched for thoughts but couldn't find the same person again. Was it Aph-

"Percy? Are you ok? We can go in now." I turned around and faced a concerned Annabeth.

_Something tells me that he's not really ok. _You're right of course.

"Um, oh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry. Let's go in."

_Why is he so jumpy?_

"Ok, do you have the tickets?" she asked, her gray eyes analyzing me.

"Yep,"

We gave the ticket man our tickets and made our way to theatre room 4. We chose the seats placed dead center of the auditorium and sat down, placing our popcorn between us and our drinks in the cup holders.

_Aren't previews, like, 20 minutes? _ Yeah, and they're super annoying.

_I can't wait! Stupid previews!_ I know right?

_I don't watch this movie! I want to watch the Smurfs! Stupid sold out theatre! _Bad luck man.

_OMG! It's starting! _ It is indeed.

_I am going to find out what Percy's problem is, with his help or not._

-line break-

"So, what you think?" I asked as we exited the cinema, Annabeth's last thought still fresh in my mind.

"It was cute, purple minions are hilarious." Annabeth said happily with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence fell between us as we made our way to the Old Beetle.

"So, we're going to the school now, right?" Annabeth asked, leaning on her car while I made my way to the passenger seat.

"We have to get my car so yeah." I replied.

We got in the car and rode in silence to the school.

_It's so awkward! Come on Chase! You have a great looking guy in your car and your both in utter silence?!_

I blushed and looked out the window. Stupid face.

"What's your favorite color?" Annabeth said randomly.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! What's your favorite color? Mental face palm!_

"Uh, well, probably sea green. Yours?" I responded.

_Isn't that the color of his eyes?_ I think…

"I've always liked turquoise. Now that I think about it, the light makes yours eyes turquoise." Annabeth replied and then blushed heavily, her eyes widening.

_Did I say that aloud? Way to put your foot in your mouth! _

I blushed the same amount as her, "Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Sorry, it's not that I look at your eyes or anything, it was just really random, sorry."

"That's ok… So, what's up with your step-mom? I get the feeling you don't like her very much, considering the car." I changed the subject miraculously.

_You mean Queen Susan_**(guess why that sounds familiar)**_. _Uh, queen?

"Not my step-mom, not yet at least. And I _don't _like her, you're right. She has two twin monsters that happen to be perfect while I always do something wrong. And you want to know what I hate most about her? She never listens! To me, to my dad, not even to her little monsters! She says I'm a bad influence and is trying to get me shipped off to Boston's School for Girls! And ever since she and my dad started dating the only conversation we had was when he bought me this car! And that when he told me he was getting married! No warning. And I know I'm probably ranting but I really needed to say that, so sorry!" Annabeth exclaimed in a cold tone.

A second later she entered the school parking lot and parked near a dark green old styled mustang.

_Why? Why the heck did I just blow up? To a total stranger?! Well, kind've. _

I looked at Annabeth to see her looking at her lap and blushing lightly, her blonde hair covering her face. She caught my eye and a smile creeped onto my face.

_Great now he's laughing at me._

"Stop laughing at me." She mumbled angrily.

"I'm not laughing at you." I replied and her eyes met mine.

"Yeah, sure. It's not funny."

"Well, not really but you kind of blew up so it is."

We both chuckled a bit and exited the car.

"So, is this it? I expected more from you." Annabeth pointed at the mustang.

"No, my car is over there." I pointed across the parking lot and her mouth fell open.

"That's…your car?"

My car was a 2013 Honda, silver with leather seats. Living for 50 years really saves you money. In fact, I moved back here, to where I used to live and go to school, to get my parents life insurance. Yeah, it's a bit risky, but I never really faked my own death so, I'm just a young Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson look alike. I go to the same school, Stonewall**(guess where this is from)**, and I live 20 miles from my old house, which is now abandoned and still burnt. I don't know who owns it and I don't plan to figure it out.

"Percy?"

_Hello...?_

"Oh, what? Yeah, it's my car, sorry." I replied as Annabeth waved her hand in my face.

"Wow then."

_Is he rich? _No, just old. **(this made me crack up.)**

"How did you afford this?" Annabeth asked.

My 'Sugar Mama' bought it for me.

"Um, I have a rich family friend who lives in Greece and loves to spoil me." I lied, that's what I told Nico and Thalia. Crap, I forgot, I have to tell them about Aphrodite tomorrow.

_Lucky. If he'd owned the mustang I could've teased him about his ancient history. _I used to own a mustang. I sold it 48 years ago when I moved to San Francisco for 8 years**(8 years…months…sound familiar? Nueva Roma)**.

"Oh, cool. Do you still want to grab that coffee?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure, Starbucks or McHale's?"

_Starbucks, Starbucks, Starbucks…_

"You pick."

"Starbucks, and it's on you."

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE: Umm, short chapter, I know. Sorry for the late update, thx for the reviews! I loved them! And for any guests who guessed Athena, I'm sorry I couldn't get you guys a sneak peak. Anyone who has an account though has another chance of a sneak peak today.**

**For the story, I have everything planned out but feel free to give me ideas for pranks on a bride(Muahahah)… And the fact that Percy used to live and go to school where he does now is important in later chapters and hopefully sequels. =) that's it.**

**To get a sneak peak answer all of the below.**

**Where does Stonewall High come from? (Hint: The main character has hand me downs dyed grey for the uniform but never goes to the school) **

**Why does Queen Susan sound familiar? (Hint: Book and movie. 2 kings and 2 queens) **

**Please Review **


	9. The Godly Truth

**Good job! Narnia and Harry Potter! Yay! Next Chap! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, I fell off my bike and busted my knee. And my hands have three blood bubbles each, one the size of a blister that popped. **

**Disclaimer: Percy, we've made a recent discovery. Someone supposes that you can read minds! What's your opinion?**

**Well, Rick, I think my fans have gone a bit… what's the word? Cuckoo! Yes, that's it. **

**I agree. Now, onto the weather with our very own king of the gods, Zeus! I heard it's gonna get thundery, people!**

Chapter 9: The Godly Truth

"Oh my God-I mean Gods-! This explains everything! Why I've never seen your parents! Why you don't have any pictures! Why you have a weird sense of music! Why you're so modest! Why you're gorgeous! Why- Why your basically rich! Why you run out of the classroom laughing and come back gloomy! Why every time your phone beeps you freeze! Everything! But- But why didn't you tell us!? We could've helped! And the Greek Gods exist?! That- that's amazing. And when I get my hands on that bitch goddess of love - …. I swear…" Thalia ranted, her hands making gestures the whole time (some of those gestures not so nice).

"Don't insult her too much, it gets you nowhere." But my two friends ignored me as if I hadn't said anything.

"Not if I get her first! I mean! She killed your family dude!" Nico added very sensitively.

"Thanks for reminding me Nico, I appreciate it."

"Oh, sorry dude. I didn't mean it like that. Sorry." Nico apologized, sincere regret in his voice.

"It's fine, I've had 50 years to live with the fact. I survived didn't I?" I said, sounding sober.

"Well, if you'd had told us, you would've gotten through it so much easier, Percy."

"I wanted to Thals, I really did; but what was I supposed to say? 'Hey guys, when my parents and my girlfriend were murdered fifty years ago by the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite, put a curse on me and I've been a 17-years-old mind reader ever since.' Yep, real conversation starter."

Silence followed my small outburst. Nico was sitting on the arm of my couch while Thalia just stood there, looking at me with concern.

"We just wish we could've been there for you Perce. You're like family, we love ya. A lot."

After Nico said that I felt a strange desire to just sit down and sob. To let them comfort me, to hug me, to love me. Something I haven't had done to me in 50 years. I wanted to so bad. So I did.

Thalia moved so that she was next to me in seconds; Nico right behind her.

"It's just… I love you guys, and everyone I love seems to get hurt. I just couldn't live with that. Not again." I choked out, sobbing pathetically.

"Percy, look at me."

I looked up into Thalia stormy electric blue eyes that held a couple tears of their own. Nico then came into view and his dark obsidian eyes held nothing but love and sympathy.

_It's scary seeing him like this, so…sad. I wonder when the last time someone comforted him. _

_He's so broken…I can't believe I've never noticed. It's my fault. I should've noticed. He's my friend! I should've done something._

"Blaming yourself…w-won't help Thalia. This isn't anyone's fault. And I didn't tell y-you – either of you. You couldn't have known. And I don't blame you so you shouldn't either."

"Just- no more secrets ok? When you need us, we'll be there, pronto. Nobody is going to stop us, not even some spoiled God." Thalia told me, a small smile on her face. When Nico didn't say anything for a few seconds she nudged him.

_Yeah, never again. No secrets, nothing. We'll help you through this – ow. Oh, Thalia._

"What she said dude. We're here for you." Nico said, rubbing his ribs. I smiled at their antics.

"Thanks guys."

_Always._

This thought ran through all three of our minds. 

**Awww, this linebreak is crying!**

Nico and Thalia stayed the night. It's a good thing they did too, because I don't think I could've handled what came next without them.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

_"_Who is it?_"_

"A friend." A silky voice responded and my heart stopped.

"Thalia! Nico! Get in here now! And bring a bat! Our piñata just arrived." I called for my friends, murmuring the last part.

_Aww, that's not very nice Percy! After all, you wouldn't be alive without me!_

And I would've rather died without you, 50 years ago.

_Someone's grumpy! Is this a bad time?_

"We're here, who's at the door?" Nico came into view along with Thalia. Neither of them holding a bat.

"Thalia, Nico, may I be the first to introduce you to my rich friend who lives in Greece. The one who spoils me. I assure you it won't be an honor to meet her."

_Aphrodite!_

"That's just plain rude Perseus! I've always wanted to meet your little friends!" The same velvety voice said through the door. "Now let me in. I was kind enough to knock but I shall not wait in this cold another minute. Khione really has it in for New York this year."

Nico and Thalia looked at me, eyes wide. I opened the door. She looked exactly the same as before, but now, she was dressed in modern clothing and she looked my age. Her blonde, curly, hair that would look black from time to time was held up in a bun and she reminded me oddly of Audrey Hepburn in her sense of style. She wore almost an exact replica of the outfit from Breakfast at Tiffany's. But now, it was accompanied by a white fur coat. Her eyes were a beautiful pearly grey that changed to Calypso's green, Thalia's electric blue (probably because of Nico), and back. I almost expected her to flash black and white, she looked so surreal.

_I wonder if this is what the girls think of Percy… the size of those babies! And her butt….it's so…squish able. She's an angel! But why does she look like Thalia? _I can always count on Nico to make me want to barf.

_This is Aphrodite? She does have natural beauty, it's undeniable. But she looks like a spoiled brat! Who would be attracted to her? Oh, oh right. Nico. And every other douche bag on the planet. _Warning: jealous Thalia.

"Aphrodite," I stated.

"I prefer Adite **(A-dite-ee)**, Perseus, it's so much more…unique." She looked me in the eyes challengingly – as if we were playing a game. To her, I guess we were. Her pearly eyes distracted me but I quickly focused.

"What do you want?" I told Aphrodite coldly.

"The same thing as always dear, but first, I have to remove the memory of these little mortals; can't have them blabbering all around, can we?" Aphrodite said,

"What? You aren't going to touch me lady." Thalia told Aphrodite. "Or Nico." She added once she saw he was still not paying attention.

"Oh, Thalia! I've always wanted to meet you!" Aphrodite looks completely fake as she gestures to Thalia happily. "Your just as feisty as you were in your past life. And Nico! You might want to look me in the eyes dear, I don't like to be eye-raped. And a gentleman like you should know better."

_Who does she think she is?! _A goddess, that's who Thalia.

_Did- did she just talk to me? Why do I suddenly feel like looking at her eyes? The view down here must be better! _ Oh, Nico. I have nothing else to say…

"Leave them alone, _Adite_. I'm a mortal and I know about you." I informed Aphrodite.

"But you're an immortal mortal, _Perseus_. They are not." Aphrodite got the challenging gleam in her eyes once again.

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Did you forget?"

"How could I?"

"I don't know… But hanging out with blondie helps, doesn't it?"

"Yes – I mean, what? Annabeth? What are you talking about Aphrodite?" I made my voice firm, although I was so confused.

_Annabeth? What's she got to do with this? _I don't know Thalia.

Instead of answering, Aphrodite entered the cottage and made herself comfortable on the couch, only talking to get Nico to hold her mirror while she readjusted her make up.

After a couple minutes of silence and Thalia's confused thoughts, Aphrodite stood up.

"It's a shame that I can't produce love, only reinforce it." Aphrodite walked towards me, coming unnecessarily close, "In some cases, I might even ruin it with a flick of a finger."

I understood the hidden meaning of the sentence. She was threatening me. Even if I ever fell in love, Aphrodite would ruin it before my loved one could love me back. My curse could only be broken by Aphrodite myself. And that was something I'd feared for the last 50 years.

As my attention turned back to Aphrodite, I once again noticed her gray eyes, now stormy and smart looking. I felt déjà vu consume me.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted it out. "You have Annabeth's eyes."

I didn't say it happy, or sad. Just sober, nearly cracking and accusative.

"I do, don't I? But then again, I have everyone's eyes." To prove her point, her eyes went through 10 different colors, some very pretty.

Aphrodite walked to the door. "Your little friends can keep their memory, my job here is done. Just remember Percy, this won't be the last time you see me. Goodbye Thalia; Nico." She blew a kiss and was gone, the door slamming behind her and leaving the three of us in silence.

**And that concludes chapter 9! What you think! I love writing Aphrodite. If any of you have suggestions of pranks to do on a bride, than please, do tell. Next chaps school! Hopefully I'll be able to fit everyone in the next chap. I'm sick of drama. And thx for the reviews!**

**I really love this chapter! Like a lot! It's really in character(then end at least).**

**Please Review! I'll update with 25 reviews!**


	10. Completely Fair

**Hello, the reviews came slow but boy did they come! 350! Thank you! Luv u guys! Next chap! Chapter 10! Double digits! Thankyou for the pranks, btw! Sorry for the 16 day wait. My Grams is coming this week and I had to clean the house plus I had to do stuff for school. Sorry!**

**I watched Sea of Monsters the day it came out and… IT WAS SO COOL. Ok, I watched the first movie before reading the books so I always liked the movie and I just separate them from the books. They ARE good movies without the books. SoM basically had a bunch of scenes from all 5 books in a completely messed up order and it's worth watching. If you want to discuss more send me a PM and I'll get back to u. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own the thing of the thing that the thing things thing thing. **

Chapter 10: Completely Fair

For some reason, I felt utterly nervous as I walked into school. I didn't know if it was because Thalia and Nico were now in on my secret, if it was because Aphrodite had promised to stay in touch, or if it was because I would be seeing Annabeth today.

The threat that Aphrodite made and her comment on Annabeth's eyes kept me up nearly all night.

_I hate Mondays! Why can't school start on Tuesday or something? _That'd be nice.

_'Drop dead! Beautiful! Drop dead! Beautiful! Drop dead!' _Britney Spears?

_'The Teen Choice Awards were awesome, Dude! Did you see them?' "The what?" _My point exactly.

_Do you think they'll meet me at the closet for a threesome? _Erase! Erase! TMI! Too much information!

_Where the hell is that nerd!? I need my homework now, not next month! _Why? Too stupid do it yourself? Jerk.

_Stupid mom. Made me wear this, this, this… catastrophe! Yay, I used my vocab words._ Trying not to LOL cause that sweater looks hilarious.

_Ow! Stop. Stop. Pain. Please. Stop. 'Stop! Please!' _

I almost hunched over in pain. I felt it too. Immediately, I looked around for Rachel or Thalia or Nico. Instead, I spotted Annabeth.

And because the fates hate me she spotted me.

Her eyes widened in worry as she closed her locker and hurried over.

_Oh my god! He looks pale. He isn't going to faint again is he? _No, but if the other guy passes out I'm going to be in _his_ world of pain.

"Percy! Are you ok?"

I looked at the worried Annabeth as my scowl of pain turned into an annoyed expression.

"Sorry, standard question." She said as soon as she understood.

"It's fine." Think Percy, how can you get her out of here? "Just, um, could you get Thalia or Nico over here?"

"You sure? If you want I can take you to the nu–"

_Ow! Crack! There goes my rib.'Aah!'_

"No," the sound of my firm, in pain voice scared me, "Get Thalia."

Annabeth looked taken aback by the authority and pain in my voice. Nobody around us even noticed my position.

"Oh, ok. Sorry." Annabeth was gone before I could say sorry for raising my voice. Somewhere in the back of my head I heard Aphrodite laughing. I didn't know if it was my imagination or if it was true.

Ignoring that for now, I looked to where Annabeth had disappeared in the crowd.

"Dude! Are you ok?" Thank the gods for Nico.

"Nico! In the school yard, take Beckendorf." I panted out. The invisible pain in my chest increasing.

Nico understood immediately, we'd had this problem a couple times before. My friend scrambled towards Beckendorf locker so fast a paper fell out of his book bag.

I looked at it; it was orange and had big cursive letters advertising something. With my dyslexia it looked like: **_lAl_** **_ollHwo vEe acDne! oiJn su entx rdFayi rfo a oposkactlaru ightn! _**After looking at it a bit, I finally understood. **_All Hallow's Eve Dance! Join us next Friday for a spooktacular night! _**I would've laughed at the horrible pun if it weren't for the next invisible kick to my stomach.

I gritted my teeth and sat down, cursing and praying for Beckendorf to get there fast.

"Percy! Percy! What's wrong? Is it … you know?" Thalia ran towards me, taking Annabeth's previous position. One hand on my knee while she knelt. One of her hands reached up to put my chin up.

"Yeah," my voice was strained, "Nico's already on it. Just got to wait."

Annabeth popped out of nowhere as soon as I said that.

_What does he mean? Can someone please tell me what is going on?_

Unfortunately, Annabeth thought that out loud.

Thalia turned to face her after seeing my clueless look.

"Look Annabeth, Percy has some problems that are kinda of personal. He has sudden stomach pains and you could say he's bipolar. Now, keep that to yourself, ok?" Thalia told Annabeth so confidently I knew that Annabeth believed her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Is there anything I can do?" She asked helplessly.

Thalia was about to say no when I interrupted her. "Actually, an icepack and some _Advil _would be great right now."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see what I can do. Hope you're okay." Annabeth looked me in the eye and I felt her sympathy. I just nodded before an invisible punch to my nose made me cringe.

As soon as Annabeth left Thalia cornered me.

"You have to block it out Percy. Come on, I know you can. You've done it before."

"Sorry, I was jus' caught off… guard." I told her.

"Don't apologize, Kelp Head, concentrate." She insisted like a caring over sister.

And I did. After what seemed like three more kicks to my stomach and a punch to my nose it stopped. I blocked whichever unlucky person it was and tried to think of Beck.

_Oh, crap! di Angelo owes me big time. _Thanks Beckendorf.

**Line break – Ugh, I thought I'd get away from the drama, gods.**

_Do you think Katie likes me? I think she does. No. she probably doesn't. She's too pretty. _It's obvious the two of you like each other, Travis.

_If Leo cracks another inappropriate joke about Jason and I, so help me..._Omg, what did Leo say?

_I am 3 seconds away from sticking my foot up Connor's ass if he makes another joke about Chris and I. _Chill your buns Clarisse, Connor and Leo are hilarious.

_Why can't people just be quiet! I. Am. Trying. To. Write. Here. _It's a high school cafeteria, Vicky, what do you expect?

_My mom kicked me out. Oh god. What am I going to do? Where am I going to live? Oh god, kill me now. _I don't think I could arrange that…

_I'm so broke. What am I going to do? _Win the lottery?

_I just don't get it! He would've told me if he has bipolar, right? I trust him. I'll go to the library afterschool and look it up. That way, I can help him with it. But what was with Thalia? It was like…it wasn't even her. She was like an older sister and totally not Thalia. _What have I gotten myself into?

I was miserable. Annabeth was avoiding me and sitting to herself quietly, pretending to read a book while her head worked a million miles per hour. Thalia tried giving me a pep talk afterwards but it didn't really work. Now we were at lunch and I was sitting between Chris and Rachel.

"Hey, has anyone seen Beckendorf?" Selena asked, coming up behind me and Rachel.

_Where is my little inventor?_ Little inventor, seriously?

"I heard he got in a fight," Piper piped in. Somewhat true.

"I heard he stopped a fight," Leo corrected.

_Oh no. _

"I heard Nico got taken to the hospital," Frank added.

"Am I really that invisible? I'm right here, Frank." Nico grumbled as many people sent surprised glances his way.

"No, that was some dude named Bob McFlees. Poor 9th grader, too," Hazel righted for her poor half-brother.

_ "_Wrong, guys. He was sent home for _stopping _the fight, Selena._"_ Thalia told Selena apologetically.

"Oh. Do you think he got hurt?" Selena asked worriedly.

"I think he only got a bloody nose." Reyna offered.

"You don't think his nose is broken, do you?" Selena worried.

_I can't kiss him if his nose is broken. _That would be quite the scandal.

"No, we would have heard." Annabeth spoke up.

"I did hear." Everyone turned to Travis, "But it was probably false. Hehe."

"Yeah. Sometimes I worry about how fast rumors travel in this school, don't you Red?" I helped Travis out of his awkward moment.

"Yeah. Definitely a problem." And that was the end of my part of the conversation. Annabeth chatted quietly to Thalia.

_'Hey, Thalia? Are Rachel and Percy, like, an item? Or do they have a history or something?'_ I could see Annabeth cheek's become red from here.

_'Curious, aren't we? But yeah, they were supposedly together most of Junior high. Percy told me afterwards that they'd only been best friends and that it was just rumors. But then she invited him to come on vacation with her and her parents. When they came back I noticed they were holding hands. Selena interrogated them at lunch but they denied. The next week Percy avoided Rachel like the plague. They made up that same month but I don't think they were never really together.' _Thank you Thalia for spilling my romantic history to Annabeth like fish guts. I'm hurt.

Trying to avoid the glances Annabeth was now sending me, I excused myself and left the cafeteria.

"I'll see you later, guys."

As I made my way to the school yard, I realized I had a shadow. I stopped at the school doors.

"I know you're there Annabeth. C'mon, I've got something to show you." I stated loudly while she sputtered for something to say.

_Oh, crap. Great. Now, he probably thinks I'm some sort of stalker girl. _Not exactly, but you have potential.

"How…Ok… I'm sorry." Annabeth replied quietly as she followed me outside.

"It's fine. You're not the first to wonder what I do in my free time. Nico and Thalia practically stalked me until they knew all my secrets." I replied jokingly, not realizing my mistake.

"Do I know all your secrets?" Annabeth blurted out and I turned back towards her in a blink of an eye.

_What type of question is that? Really, Annabeth! Is his gorgeousness making you stupid or something, idiot. Stupid ADHD._ I looked at Annabeth questioningly. I apparently didn't know all of her secrets either.

Nonetheless, my eyes became guarded at the question and I sent her a cold glance. "What type of question is that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just blurted it out. Sorry." Annabeth quickly amended.

"It's fine…I'm just very closed off about myself, aren't I?" I turned away from Annabeth.

_Yes, yes you are._

"It's natural."

"Well, how bout this. I'll tell you something about myself and you let me do you a favor?" I didn't know where I was going with this. I just had this urge to do something for Annabeth.

"How is that fair?" Annabeth asked as I led her into a small plaza across from the school.

"It's not, but too bad. Ask me something and I promise I'll answer it truthfully as long as I can." I said, the back of my mind telling me this was a bad idea.

"You know what I think, Percy?" My nervousness of that sentence made me ignore the question mark. "I think, you are a good person and I don't want to know any of your business, even if it gets me a favor." Annabeth finished jokily while I mentally sighed in relief.

"No, I insist. One question for one favor. Completely fair." I argued and she smiled.

_Yeah. Fair…_

"Fine! What do you suggest I ask?" Annabeth gave in, curiously. I don't think she could have put up much of a fight against her own curiosity.

"I suggest you ask about my parents." I told her.

"Ok. I can work with that but you're giving me the full story, no cheats." She looked at me expectantly

"Promise." I crossed my heart and gave her an innocent expression.

"Ok, I notice you don't live with them. Did they pass away?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"My mom died in a fire when I was 7 along with my step dad. My other step dad was caught for sexual abuse and he died in prison. My dad died before I was born." True, but it was seventeen not seven.

"And you're not in foster care, why?" I knew this was coming up.

"Rich Greek friend." I left it at that as her calculating stare turned my way.

"Oo-kay. Any siblings?"

"No."

"What were your parent's names?"

"Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Gabe Ugliano, and Don Posei."**(genius)**

"How did your dad die?"

My dad had actually been a baby that survived on the Titanic. He met my mom one summer in 1945. I was born the next year. He died in when his own ship hit an iceberg in the Atlantic.

"Died at sea."

"Oh. Do you look like him?"

I looked at her cheekily, "I'm cuter and younger if that's what you're asking."

"Shut up." Strawberry Annabeth replied.

"Next?"

"What did your parents do?"

"My mom wanted to be a writer; they didn't let her though because she was a woman. Paul was a teacher. Gabe was an asshole, and Don was a fisherman." And a whore.

"What do you mean they didn't let her? It's the twentieth century for crying out loud." Annabeth protested angrily.

Oops. "Um–"

I was interrupted by the bell ringing.

_Oh shit._ Double shit.

"Oh crap." Annabeth got up hastily from her seat on the plaza bench.

"Double crap. But I still owe you a favor. That was way more than one question!" I smiled at the doubled thoughts.

"And if you didn't answer in single word answers it would've been less. Come on, we'll be late."

And we ran back to the school together, Annabeth behind me.

_That has got to be the cutest ass in the history of behinds._

I was very thankful that I was in front of her at the moment. I couldn't help but say, "No looking at my ass, Annabeth!"

I don't know which of our cheeks were redder.

**Awww! Cute Percabeth. I'm sorry for the wait. I got writer's block and DA is very distracting. I don't really like this chapter. Next week I am starting school so the reviews are what are keeping these chapters coming. I'll admit…I'm hoping for 300 next update, but no pressure. I'll update with 275. ;) Tomorrow my grandmother is visiting for a month from Argentina so I will probably be really busy. Hopefully this isn't the only chapter I write in August. Tell me what you think and I will try to update as fast as possible. **

**Little question: do you think Nico is going to die in HOH? **

**And don't forget! If you have to rant about SoM, PM me or review! I'll update with 25 reviews.**

**Love- Vickydd! **


End file.
